As the cost of sensors, communications systems and navigational systems has dropped, operators of commercial and fleet vehicles now have the ability to collect a tremendous amount of data about the vehicles that they operate, including geographical position data collected during the operation of the vehicle.
Vehicle fleet operators often operate vehicles along predefined and generally invariant routes. For example, buses frequently operate on predefined routes, according to a predefined time schedule (for example, along a route that is geographically, as well as temporally defined). Determining the performance of a driver operating on such a predefined route can be a tedious task.
It would be desirable to provide such fleet operators with additional means for evaluating driver performance using data (such as Global Positioning System (GPS) data) collected from vehicles traversing a predefined route.